


blood & curses

by neophilim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark Harry, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), F/M, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neophilim/pseuds/neophilim
Summary: The son of one of the Dark Lord's most infamous Death Eaters, Hadrian Snape has grown up to be a loyal citizen under Voldemort's regime. Now entering his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hadrian, as a halfblood, is eager to prove himself as his father did before him. But the shadow Severus Snape casts is long, and the shadow of his muggleborn mother even longer.When he accidentally captures the attention of the Dark Lord himself, the course of Hadrian's life is forever changed as he is drawn into a world of politics, dark magic, and a secret rebellion.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. prologue: cokeworth

Lily remembered the last time she had been to Cokeworth. It had been a few months before her parents had died, just after her marriage to James. Even then, she had been fighting You-Know-Who, and already had his attention as a threat. Lily and James had visited her parents to tell her that she was pregnant, and to urge them to leave the country. She had the idea they might be targeted by Death Eaters because of her connection to them. But her parents, ever stubborn, had refused to leave.

A month later they were dead, killed by a Death Eater raid.

She had never intended on returning to Cokeworth. Her sister had long moved away, and there was really no reason for her to go back.

Until now.

She adjusted the precious bundle in her arms, looking out the window of her taxi. With the current political climate, it was safer to travel the muggle way, when possible. Not that it was ever safe to apparate with a baby in her arms.

It was a beautiful fall evening. Halloween, in fact, a night she should spend celebrating with her husband and son. Instead, here she was, doing the unimaginable. She desperately wished there was another option. A better option. But with James dead…

Lily stifled a sob, waking Harry. She choked back her tears as she hushed him back to sleep, whispering reassurances as she rocked him in the back seat.

The driver glanced back at her in the rearview mirror.

“Are you alright, miss?” he asked, clearly concerned. He seemed to be a good man, Lily thought. She hoped he would be alright.

“I’m fine, thank you. It’s been a rough day,” she said, trying to smile. The driver, perhaps sensing that she wasn’t in the mood to talk, kept silent after that.

The thing she was about to do was foolish, she knew that. She was betting the lives of her and her son on the affections of an old childhood friend, one who had every reason to despise her now. Even if those reasons were awful and unfair.

Lily had no idea what Severus felt about her. If he even ever thought of her, or if he did, if it was in the good, nostalgic kind of way. She didn’t even know if he still lived in Cokeworth. It was the most distant of chances, but if it worked, if Severus agreed, it would mean safety for her and Harry. And for that, she would pay any price.

The truth was, she didn’t know what else to do. James was dead, killed by You-Know-Who himself. The Order of the Phoenix was decimated, down to a fraction of its previous size. Most of its members had been killed or were in Azkaban. Dumbledore still held out hope, but Albus Dumbledore couldn’t protect them anymore. She wouldn’t trust him, not after he had let James die.

The fact was, You-Know-Who had won. Dumbledore might be ready to die fighting a pointless war, but Lily couldn’t be. Even if she wanted to, she had more than just herself to think about. Harry was her first responsibility, and she refused to leave him an orphan.

Not if she could help it.

Severus was her best option. Him, and whatever mercy he had left. They had been the best of friends once, and if Severus had his way, they would have been lovers. But Lily had seen what Severus was becoming, what side of the war he had chosen, and ended their friendship before it could grow into something else.

And then there had been James, and love, and a happy marriage, and she had forgotten all about Severus Snape and what could have been. Except to wonder, once in a while, if being a Death Eater and betraying her was worth it.

Well, it had been, hadn’t it? His side was victorious, and his rival was dead and buried. And now his childhood love was about to knock on his door and beg for sanctuary.

He was the only person who could protect them or would have the inclination to do so. Rumor had it he wasn’t just a Death Eater, but part of the Inner Circle itself, one of You-Know-Who’s most trusted followers. A person in that position must be able to help her. He must. Or this was all pointless, not to mention completely foolish.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when the taxi stopped, pulled over on the side of the road. They had arrived at Spinner’s End. Lily carefully stepped out of the taxi, Harry in her arms, and paid the driver.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright, miss?” he asked, uncertain.

“I will be. And thank you,” she said to him, lying through her teeth. She wasn’t going to be alright. But he was only a muggle, and couldn’t do anything to help her.

Lily made her way down the street, humming to Harry as she went. It would be best if he was asleep for this. After all, she didn't know how Severus would respond to James's child.

It took every ounce of Gryffindor courage she possessed to knock on his door, but in the end, she had already made her choice. She raised her fist, and knocked three times.

When Severus answered, it was with a look of fury, as though he wasn’t expecting company and intended to make sure any visitors regretted darkening his door. But as soon as he saw Lily, his expression softened, before turning to shock. Lily supposed she was the last person he expected to show up at his door in the dark.

“Lily! What in Merlin’s name are you doing here? Come inside, quickly,” he said, hurriedly pulling her through the door, mindful of the baby.

It was warm in the gloomy hallway, and Lily was glad to have Harry out of the cold.

“Severus. I didn’t know where else to go,” she said. “There isn’t anyone else I trust.”

“What about the Order?” he asked, not quite mockingly.

“You know what the order is nowadays. Your lord has gotten rid of most of them. Including James.”

Severus didn’t look moved.

“What do you want from me? I should turn you in, right now.”

“Or kill me, perhaps? Me, and my son?”

“James’s son, you mean.”

“My son. He won’t remember James,” she said, and for a moment she couldn’t continue, she was so filled with sorrow. “Please, Severus. You can help us, I know it.”

“What do you want from me? I can’t hide you from the Dark Lord.”

“No. But you can protect us from him, can’t you?”

“You’re muggleborn, Lily.  _ And _ you’ve been openly fighting him. I don’t know what you expect me to do."

"Marry me," she said, the words coming out breathless and helpless and hopeful, all at once. She had thought about it for a long time, and it was the only thing she could think of. 

"What?" Severus was clearly not expecting her to propose, if his gaping expression was anything to go by. She knew what he was thinking. It was everything he had ever wanted from her, and yet he didn't look convinced.

“Marry me. Adopt Harry. He could be your son. You-Know-Who - The Dark Lord, I mean. He’ll let you have that, won’t he? I’ve heard you’re in his Inner Circle.” 

Merlin, god, whoever was listening, she prayed that this would work.

Severus still looked stunned.

“He might…” he said, trailing off. “Is that what you want? To use me? The second choice after Potter, just a means to an end? Is that all I am?”

He seemed almost desperate to hear a denial.

“No, Severus. Not that, never that,” she replied, and she didn’t even know if she was lying. “I’ve missed you,” and it was true, despite everything.

They had been friends once, after all.

She had loved him, once. Maybe not in the way he wanted her to, but the love had been there, nonetheless.

“You would never be here if Potter was still alive.”

“He’s  _ not _ alive, though,” she forced herself to say, as much as it hurt. “And I am. I”m here now, with you. What happened to bring us here doesn’t matter.”

He was wavering, she could see it in his eyes.

“Severus,” she said, putting a hand on his arm. “Please. I - I loved James, I can't deny that. I won't lie to you. But James is dead. I'm alive. We can have a life together. We can raise a son. Harry - Harry won't remember James. You'll be his father in the only way that matters."

As if it pained him greatly, Severus reached forward and cupped her cheek tenderly. He still loved her, she could see it in his eyes. 

"I'll go to the Dark Lord in the morning," he murmured, and she smiled softly.

She would live.

Her son would live.

Did anything else matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this story looks familiar, it's because it was previously published under my old pseudonym. While I'm fond of what I'd written, I didn't like how it was going, so I decided to take it down, edit it, and rework it. 
> 
> As usual with my work, this is not beta-read, posted impulsively, and still being plotted out. The summary or tags may be changed. It is crossposted on fanfiction.net and wattpad under the same username.
> 
> I hope you enjoy _blood & curses!_


	2. fourteen years later

The scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express gleamed brightly in the sun. It was a warm day for September, and students and parents alike had shed jackets and outer robes as they milled about the platform.

Hadrian looked at over at the crowd, frowning slightly.

“Where is he?” he muttered to himself, adjusting the silver prefects badge he had pinned to his Hogwarts robes.

“Draco will be here on time, Harry. Don’t worry,” his mother said, looking up at him. 

“I know. He’s just so late! And please, it’s Hadrian, mum. I’ve told you a million times.”

His mother smiled at him.

“Oh, you’ll always be my little Harry. Indulge your mother, won’t you?”

Hadrian rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue further. If his mother insisted on calling him by that infantile nickname, he supposed he would have to let her. Even if “ _ Harry _ ” was a stupid name. His father never used it.

“Look, there he is,” his mum said, and pointed towards the entrance to the platform. Sure enough, there was Draco with his mother and father behind him.

Hadrian grinned. He couldn’t wait to see his best friend. True, they had visited each other over the summer, but it felt like ages since then. And Hadrian was excited for the school year to start. After all, he was a prefect this year.

The smile on Lily's face turned strained. Hadrian could understand why - after all, she was a muggleborn, and the Malfoys had never quite approved of her and his father's relationship. Still, his father and Mr. Malfoy were old friends, and they managed to be polite.

Draco looked around the platform before spotting Hadrian, and waving madly when he did. He turned and said something to his parents, before making his way over to where he was waiting.

“Hadrian! How was your last week of summer?” Draco asked, grinning at him.“Boring,” he admitted. “I did some studying, but father’s been gone preparing for the school year, of course, so I haven’t been in the potions lab at all.

“Only you would complain about that, Hadrian,” Draco said with a grin. 

Hadrian shrugged, before turning his attention to Draco’s parents.

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again,” he said, with a pureblood's manners. His father had been careful to instill them in him. Etiquette was more important for him because of his mixed heritage.

Mrs. Malfoy graced him with a smile, and Mr. Malfoy nodded slightly.

They ignored his mother, as usual, and she ignored them right back. Hadrian overlooked any awkwardness with practice, and he was sure Draco did the same. They were friends, and neither would let their parents or politics get in the way. 

“I’m so proud of you for making prefect, Hadrian. Have a good term. I love you,” she said.

“Love you too, mum,” he replied, hugging her briefly before pulling away, pulling his trunk as he boarded the train.

He and Draco went to their usual compartment, the one they had shared since first year. It already had inhabitants; Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott.

Blaise was lounging, his eyes closed, and Theo had a book, but Pansy had been waiting for them.

“Draco, Hadrian! I was worried you’d miss the train.”

Draco snorted.

“Of course not. We weren’t even that late, Pansy. Oh, do stop your fussing,” he said, as she stood up to hug him. “We just saw each other last month.”

Hadrian stifled a laugh. Draco and Pansy had an odd friendship - they acted like they were about to start dating any minute, but Hadrian knew neither of them was interested in the other.

“I’ve got to head to the prefect's compartment now. Pansy, come on,” he said, after stowing his trunk.

Pansy smirked a little, pulling the silver “P” out of her pocked and pinning it on her robes.

“See you later,” she said to the others, and followed Hadrian out of the compartment.

Hadrian turned to her. He’d been worried about his position as prefect since he had gotten his letter, and Pansy was one of the only people he felt comfortable enough talking to about it.

“Pansy, do you think Draco’s okay about me being prefect?” he asked quietly as they slid past a couple of second years.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Pansy asked, equally quiet.

Hadrian shrugged, suddenly self-conscious.

“He’s not…  _ jealous _ , or anything?” he asked, skirting around his real concern.

Pansy frowned.

“No, I don’t think so. You should talk to him about this, Hadrian,” she said.

But Hadrian persisted. You could trust Pansy to tell it like it was,  _ and _ to keep a secret. When you were her friend, anyway.

“No one thinks it’s favoritism, do they?”

It had been bothering him, but he hadn’t dared go to his father about it. And he knew his mother would dismiss his fears.

Pansy looked at him seriously.

“None of the Slytherins do. We know how hard you work. And who cares what the other houses say, anyway?”

That was true enough. Even though his father was the Headmaster, Hadrian had worked for everything he got. And he knew his housemates understood that. But he had never been achieved anything like being named prefect before.

They arrived at the prefect's compartment, and Hadrian curiously looked around. There was Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, and -

“Ugh, it’s Weasley,,” Pansy groaned, muttering under her breath. Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown, from Gryffindor. “How did  _ he _ get chosen as prefect? He’s useless.”

As if he could hear them, Weasley, turned and glared.

“Look’s like someone’s playing favorites again,” he said nastily. “What’d you do, Snape, ask  _ daddy _ to be made a prefect?”

Maybe if he hadn’t talked to Pansy, he might have been bothered. He might have even tried to retaliate. But with her recent reassurance in mind, he was able to let it roll off his back. 

“You should take your concerns to the Headmaster or your head of house, if you’re so worried, Weasley,” he replied. “Otherwise, leave me alone.”

He wasn’t like Draco, to get into a shouting match. Weasley always seemed to forget that. Like his father, he had learned better ways to deal with his enemies.

The head boy, a Slytherin of course, called the meeting to order, and Weasley settled down.

“Right, welcome to all the new prefects. Just an overview…” he began to drone on, and Hadrian listened attentively. He was going to prove that he was suited for prefect, that it wasn't favoritism. 

It was simple enough. They were given a list of their basic duties - enforce the rules, set a good example, don’t let the power get to their heads. It wasn’t as blunt as that, of course, but Hadrian got the gist. A schedule would be worked out, and those of them on the quidditch team should see the Head Boy or Girl as soon as they knew the dates of their practices.

They were let go with orders to patrol the train and to keep mischief to a minimum.

“As long as we don’t have to deal with the Weasley twins, that should be easy,” Pansy muttered in his ear. Hadrian nodded. The twins were notoriously disrespectful of authority, including and maybe especially of the prefects.

For Hadrian and Pansy, it would be fairly simple. Slytherin was invested in getting the House Cup yet again, and mostly policed themselves. Not that there were no problems, of course, but even the first years knew not to get too many house points taken, or face the older student's wrath.

No, it was the other houses they were interested in. Any chance to take points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff would be welcome. After all, it was just an opportunity to get ahead. Not that such an attitude would be tolerated by the teachers, but it was one that prevailed in Slytherin.

The two Slytherin prefects did their rounds, before heading back to their compartment.

“You’ll never guess who’s the Gryffindor prefect,” Pansy said, ever the gossip. Not waiting for a guess, she continued, “It’s Weasley! Can you believe someone gave him the position? Do you think it was your father, Hadrian?” she asked.

Hadrian snorted.

“I doubt it. But you know Slughorn. No doubt he wants to curry favor with one of the older Weasleys. Or maybe Ronald’s just the best of a bad lot,” he suggested.

Draco laughed at this.

“Can you imagine, their best being Ronald Weasley? The Gryffindors must be in poor shape.”

“Slughorn probably wants to encourage him to be more responsible, or something. He’s certainly the most well-known Gryffindor in our year,” added Theo.

Hadrian shrugged.

“I suppose. I wish he didn’t have to inflict him on us, though. I’m going to have to see him every prefect meeting now,” he complained.

“Never mind Weasley,” Blaise said, “I don’t want to hear about him any more than I have to. Thank Merlin I’m not prefect, I’d curse him before the day was out.”

“No wonder you were picked, Hadrian,” Draco added, “You’re usually the most level headed of us. Only you could deal with the Weasleys without resorting to magic.”

“And it’s a near thing. He tried to provoke me already,” Hadrian said, already feeling more reassured about everything, with his friends support. “I just hope I don’t lose my temper.”

It was difficult for Hadrian to lose control over his legendary temper. It had happened a few times over the years, with his enemies going too far, or even his friends. Draco, for example, set him off quite a few times in first year by insulting his parentage. At least before learning better.

But apparently the idea of him losing his temper at Weasley was one that at least some of his friends approved of.

“I’d rather like to see that,” said Draco. “He’d deserve it, anyway.”

“And then what,” interjected Pansy. “Hadrian would lose his prefect badge, and we don’t want that. Unless you think you ought to be prefect, Draco?”

Hadrian rolled his eyes. He ought to have known that Pansy wouldn’t let his insecurities be.

Draco sniffed.

“Well, I would do just as good a job,” he said casually, “but I’m sure I’d rather not have the extra responsibility. Being quidditch captain, and everything.”

There was an absolute uproar in the compartment, and Hadrian, while demanding an explanation from his friend, thought that this was just like Draco. Keeping the news to himself just to reveal it at the most dramatic moment.

Draco basked in the attention. And Hadrian couldn’t find it in himself to be frustrated with his friend. If Draco didn’t hold being chosen prefect against him, Hadrian didn’t mind not being told about the quidditch captaincy. Though a part of him wished he had known. It would have saved him a great deal of worry.

Hadrian himself wasn’t on the quidditch team. He enjoyed flying, but he was too focused on his academic career. Though of course he was at every Slytherin game to support Draco - and now he was sure to be dragged along to  _ every _ game to do research on their tactics. Not that he really minded, he supposed. Quidditch games were always fun, and a break from his studies.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” he said, grinning, shoving Draco’s shoulder playfully.

Draco looked affronted for a moment, before his glee took over.

“Well, I didn’t want to distract from the glory of you two being prefects,” he said airily. “Besides, it was a last-minute decision. Montague was meant to be captain, but it was found out he cheated on the potions final. Apparently, he’s disqualified from the quidditch captaincy now, or at least that’s what father heard.”

For a moment, Hadrian wished that his own father would have told him. As headmaster, he would have been privy to that information before even Lucius Malfoy. But his father prided himself on his professionalism, and wouldn’t divulge that sort of thing to Hadrian, or even to his mother. It would be foolish for him to be upset about something so trivial. And anyway, it was only quidditch.

They spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts teasing Draco for his dramatic tendencies and discussing their chances to get both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup. While Slytherin usually dominated one or the other, they only occasionally got both. Which Pansy found to be entirely unfair.

“Slytherin is clearly the best house. The Dark Lord was a Slytherin, after all,” she had said, to the general agreement of the rest of them. It was a point of pride in Slytherin house that the Dark Lord was one of theirs.

As much as Hadrian enjoyed the ride to Hogwarts, and spending time with his friends, he was particularly excited when the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Hogwarts was his home just as much as Spinner’s End, after all.

Maybe more so.

Hadrian followed his friends off the train and to the carriages that would take them up to the castle. He couldn't wait for another year to begin.


End file.
